Just You and Me
by Aoi Megane
Summary: Saya masih author baru di sini. Jadi tolong minta sarannya ya. Dan saya mohon jangan memberikan flame ya? ARIGATO minna...


SasuSaku Story

By : Haruka Miyazaki

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance (?)

Thanks yang udah mau baca Fic-ku ini. Saya masih author baru di sini.

Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau baca Ficku.

**~ Domo Arigato Gozaimasu ~**

**~ JUST YOU and ME ~**

Chapter #1

**Yeah .. Ini hari yang menyebalkan.**

Apakah kalian juga berfikir begitu? Mungkin saja tidak. Kalian mungkin akan mengatakan ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan atau special bagi mu.

**'Tapi Aku Berbeda'**

'Hujan' hanya itu yang terfikirkan olehku.

"Huft~ .. Bosan" gumamku sambil menatapi gemericik hujan melalui kaca jendela kamarku.

Yah.. kalian mungkin sudah mengenalku. Ya, aku adalah pewaris tahta keluarga besar Uchiha yang kini masih tersisa. Kalian pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang membosankan. Dan kau TEPAT SEKALI!

Terkadang aku juga mengutuki diriku sendiri yang sangat menyebalkan, bahkan sangat membosankan ini. Kalian juga akan berfikir aku adalah pria yang tampan, banyak mempunyai penggemar wanita, bahkan aku adalah pewaris tahta keluarga Uchiha yang sangat kaya itu. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak berharga bagiku.

'Lalu apa yang mebuatku bahagia?'

Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang membuatku bahagia hanya 1. Dan kalian pasti bisa menebaknya kali ini. Ya, gadis berambut soft pink itu telah mencairkan hatiku yang selama ini membeku.

Kalian mungkin akan bertanya 'Mengapa aku memilih gadis itu? Padahal mungkin, ada banyak gadis yang lebih cantik darinya'

Hanya 1 jawabanku.

**'Karena Dia Berbeda Dari Gadis Lainnya'**

Dan jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibirku lagi. Atau mungkin hanya kata kata itu yang aku ketahui. Akupun juga masih belum mengerti.

"Akhirnya reda juga." kata tersebut pun keluar dari ku yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat hujan.

**"Te, ashi, Tsunagarete'ru yo I'm Like marionette**

**Sonna no arienee yo**

**Ittai dou natte'ru no?**

**Tell me t—"**

Ku dengar HP ku berbunyi.

'Sakura' tulisan itu yang kini terdapat pada layar HP ku. Ya, dia gadis yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan.

Dengan malas—namun dalam hatiku sangat gembira—ku angkat telfon tersebut.

"Konichiwa.." terdengar suara Sakura yang tampak bersemangat.

"Hn . ." dan kata kata itu keluar lagi dari bibirku yang kesekian kalinya, untuk membalas ucapan dari sosok gadis pink yang sangat ku cintai itu.

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini Sasu-kun?"

"Tidak"

"Yes! Em.. Sasuke? Apa kau mau temani aku? "

"Ke mana?"

"Berjalan jalan. . . Kemana saja boleh kok!"

"Jam?"

"Kalo 17.00 bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

"Aku tunggu di taman kota Konoha ya ! Makasi Sasu-kun! I LOVE YOU..! Daa~" mendengar kata kata Sakura tadi membuatku blusing seketika. Tiba tiba muncul semburat merah tipis yang membuatku menarik sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum.

Menunggu jam ini agar berputar ke angka 5, terasa sangat lama. Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan sambil menunggu waktu ini berjalan? Adakah yang bisa membantuku?

'Argh~' aku tak bisa berfikir kali ini. Aku ingin cepat cepat untuk menemui gadis pujaanku itu.

"Haruno Sakura" ya, itu nama gadis pujaanku itu yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku.

.

.

.

.

"Tik, tik, tik" bunyi suara jam yang kini ku lihat menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

"Satu setengah jam lagi.." ayolah, tinggal satu setengah jam lagi.

"Lebih baik aku bersiap siap dulu" akupun berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi ku.

Cukup 30 menit aku menghabiskan waktuku di kamar mandi. Tinggal 1 jam lagi. Aku pun bergegas untuk menggunakan pakaian yang pantas bagiku. Tak lama bagiku untuk menggunakan pakaianku itu dan sedikit merapikan badanku, akupun segera berangkat menggunakan mobil mewahku ini.

"Taman Konoha"

Tempat ini cukup ramai, dan ini hari Minggu. Wajar saja jika tempat ini ramai, dan aku sangat membenci itu. Aku memang membenci tempat ramai.

'Kenapa Sakura harus menyuruhku ke sini? Kenapa juga aku menyetujuinya?' pikirku dalam hati.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.43.

"Beberapa menit lagi Sakura pasti akan datang"

.

.

.

_15 menit kemudian….._

'Kemana anak itu?' keluhku dalam hati.

"Hay!" terdengar suara dari sampingku.

"Hn.." dengan malas aku membalasnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke samping.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hn.."

Gadis itu pun duduk di sampingku.

"Sudah lama menunggu Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Lumayan.." balasku sambil menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Em, maaf ya Sasu-kun. Membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Jadi mau ke mana?" tanyaku dingin padanya.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant?"

"Belum. Baiklah"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Kenapa diam? Ayo berangkat!"

Dengan malas aku menurutinya, dan berjalan menuju mobilku.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

_10 menit kemudian…_

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di restaurant terkenal di Konoha ini.

Datanglah seorang pelayan restaurant yang lumayan cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan di ikat seperti ekor kuda menyambut mereka berdua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tu—" gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya. Sepertinya dia terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Se-sedang ada kau di sini. Eh, ada Sakura, sahabat kecilku! Em.. ada yang bisa aku bantu Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Em, Ino—nama gadis berambut pirang tersebut—aku pesan sushinya dan jus strawberry" ucap Sakura pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Dan kau, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

"Sushi dan jus tomat."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya!" Ino pun meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau selalu menyukai buah tomat."

"Sedari kecil aku memang menyukai buah tomat" jawab Sasuke ketus pada Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Ini pesanan kalian" ucap Ino sambil memberikan pesanan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Arigato Ino-chan!"

"Dōitashimashite Sakura-chan"

"Em, Sasuke! Kenapa kau dingin sekali kepada semua orang. Bahkan denganku pun kau sangat dingin." Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau perlu tahu jawabannya?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?"

"Kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti."

Sakura tampak kesal mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mengendus menahan tawa melihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang putih itu.

Acara makan mereka pun selesai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30. *lama juga mereka makan ya?*

"Sasu-kun, ayo kita pulang"

"Hn. Pelayan!" pangil Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Bill"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

.

.

"Ini billnya tuan."

Sasuke memberikan uangnya pada pelayan tersebut. "Ambil kembaliannya."

"Arigato" ucap pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura meniggalkan restaurant tersebut. Mereka menaiki mobil mewah berwarna merah milik Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Makasi Sasu-kun! Udah nganterin aku sampai rumah."

"Hn, aku pulan dulu Saku-chan"

"Da Sasu-kun~~" teriak Sakura.

"Hm, tumben Sasuke memanggilku dengan embel embel 'chan'?" piker Sakura.

Sakura pun memasuki rumahnya, dan ingin beristirahat di rumah kesayangannya itu.

#**To Be Continued**#

**Yo… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Gomen ne kalo ada kata kata yang tidak sesuai.**

**Saya ini author baru, jadi masih belum megerti betul cara menggunakan fanfiction ini.**

**Jadi saya mohon keritikannya, tapi bukan flame ya? *eyes puppy***

**Hehehe #ketawaketawagaje**

**Arigato~~**

**Review? :3**


End file.
